halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infection Form
Untitled Are Grunts immune to infection in Halo 3? I remember playing the part where you ally up with the Flood and i saw that Grunts and Jackals got swarmed by Flood but just went on running around and then shooting without dying. Even if they don't get infected, i'd at least think they would get killed. hey how come mercy was not infected :Because Master Chief killed the Infection Form before it could do its job. Presumable the Flood got to him eventually, but we don't see it. --Dragonclaws 02:45, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah havent you gotten through the game all the way, I mean I've done it on Legiondary like almost a hundred times already, IN LESS THAN A COUPLE OF WEEKS EACH FEW DOZEN!--prophit of war 14:39, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Then why died mercy die. :Because he was old and injured. The Infection Form did not convert him, but it attached itself to his body and was working on the conversion proccess. --Dragonclaws 23:37, 22 November 2006 (UTC) I thought because the Infection Form had been sustaining him. Mercy was infected but you don't turn into a combat form instantly. If a marine is attacked by an infection form he is still alive but he is being infected. Like in the video when you first confront the flood in Halo:Combat Evolved. The marine is still alive when he is attacked. Rare? *Has anyone noticed that the infection forms are harder to find in Halo 2 then in Halo 1? Shishno *Bungie had taken out the effect of when you shoot one infection form flood it causes a chain reaction of a bunch of infection forms exploding also. So Bungie decided to make it easier for us to make less infection forms. Disputed information Where'd the information on the Flood's taxonomic background come from? I'm fairly sure this isn't mentioned in any of the books, which makes me think it's fanfiction. --Coredesat 03:57, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I removed it, it looked to me like it was copied from some scientific site describing something else... Can someone upload.. a picture of the "detachable membrane" infection form? that picture would be great for this article. If you have the toy, please take a good picture and upload! --Dandaman879 05:47, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Will Do, Mate! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 20:35, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Infection Pod What are those things called in the Cortana level that look like pulsating pimples, and when you shoot them they pop and release X'' amount of Infection forms? Is there a name for those things? Kap2310 18:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Hedrought: Flood spores is the term I use. more disputed info What the heck? what do you mean a single infection form is almost a yard tall??? they must be half that tall! If I'm wrong, can someone please give me a link/quote/whatever saying how tall they are? I would have thought that they were about 1.5 - 2 feet tall or so. --Charles II 23:22, 26 October 2007 (UTC) 88 centimeters (2.9 feet) tall as shown in the infobox on the page.--'''General' Running '''Riot Ryan 23:29, 26 October 2007 (UTC)